A Discussion of Fashion
by Raziel3426
Summary: Roman and Coco meet in a fashion store and discuss fashion.
"Oh what are you doing here? Did Red send you out for clothes, because she should get rid of that tacky cloak." Coco heard a man's voice sound out behind her. "And you… What did you fall into last seasons trash and wear whatever stuck? By God woman, have some class."

Coco turned around to see a rather tall man in a white coat judging her sorely for her choice of clothing. "Excuse me? Who are you to judge me for what I'm wearing? That's been out of style since the 18th century." Coco's voice rang out in indignation. "And for that matter. Ruby's cloak is perfectly fine. It has sentimental value and that's good enough reason, even if it is tacky." Coco shook her head at the thought of Ruby's cloak. "Either way, don't you have a gang to lead or something?"

"Actually I'm trying to find a outfit for this lady right here." Roman motioned to a small girl with pink and brown hair."I was thinking something a bit more classy than what you're wearing. Maybe something with an umbrella. She's always had a fascination with those." He leaned in and continued in a whisper, "I think it's bordering on unhealthy to be honest." He straightened up and went back to perusing the jackets. The small girl walked over to Coco and stared at Coco's necklace. "What? Do you like my necklace?" Coco asked. "They carry them here, one of my friends bought it for me."

"Speaking of last season, what is with your glasses. Did you think that you were too samey looking to Red? Or did you see them and think 'maybe if I wear them, that boy will notice me.'" Roman said this while still looking at smaller jackets. "What about this one Neo?" He asked while holding up a stark white jacket. The young girl remained fixated on Coco's necklace though she raised a hand to acknowledge Roman. "Neo! Do you want this jacket or not?" He sighed and walked over to look at Coco's necklace. "Y'know, this is one of the best pieces you actually wear. Neo go find one. I'll sort out the rest of your wardrobe." He stood up and looked over Coco's outfit. "What? Do you want more things to copy for your little doll?" She muttered in a frustrated tone.

"Don't get snippy brat." Roman threatened while moving his attention to the rack of dresses next to him. "You know, you'd look so much better if you had an appreciation for the classics. This whole, fashion chic thing is so overdone. There's nothing wrong with a nice dress, or even just a suit. But your outfit, it lacks the fundamentals. It has no character, no soul." Roman stated while looking her over again. "Like you have room to speak." She snapped before continuing.

"You look like you copied some old droog. That coat looks overly cumbersome terrible for any stealth jobs that you might run. Besides that I don't quite find your outfit to be quite intimidating. You stick out like a sore thumb, I'm amazed you haven't been recognized before." She paused to breathe before seeing Roman's face plastered with an offended look. "Well at least one of you kids has a spine." He sighed, "What's your name anyways, none of the intel that miss holier than thou's been feeding me told me about someone like you."

Coco crossed her arms and glared at Roman. He noticed the glare and raised his hands in a mock sign of surrender "What. I'm sorry for insulting your fashion choice okay. I'm just surprised that one of you has a spine, much less a decent fashion sense. Either way, I'll be out of your way soon enough. Neo!" Roman moved his hands to hug the girl who walked up holding the necklace in the air like a trophy. "Oh you did find it. How's this jacket look?" He held up the white jacket that he pulled off the rack earlier. Neo closely examined it and signed her approval. "Alright then that's one of many." Roman said as he threw the jacket over his shoulder and looked around some more. "Anyways Firecracker, I'd seriously recommend wearing a dress sometime. Not for combat of course, even Red knows that, but just to drag some attention to yourself. Also your eyes are your best feature, you really should drag more attention to them and stop hiding them behind those blinds you call glasses. Neo? Go grab yourself some shoes and a dress. Something nice, boss wants us to go to dinner with her."

"Alright you old droog, what are you dragging into the light now?" Coco asked as Roman pulled out an old leather jacket. "Hmm? What's that Firecracker?" He replied, "Oh, I was just grabbing a jacket that I thought would look good on you seeing as you're so intent on being that tough as nails trope. But if you keep being a brat I won't buy you anything." Roman said as he flung the jacket over his shoulder. "Besides, I'm sure someone will enjoy this." He lazily added while nodding towards it. "And for that matter, snippy girls don't get ice cream." He mentioned as Neo looked questioningly at him upon returning.

"I don't think I'd look good in that ratty jacket you picked out. I mean come on, we're in the 20XX's punk's been dead for decades as an appealing fashion." Coco scoffed while casting a judgemental gaze towards Roman. "Or is your taste in women as outdated as your taste in fashion?"

"Alright then brat. Punk has been dead for a couple decades, but amazingly, it still looks good in moderation, because some things just never die. Like the appeal of a girl in a leather jacket. It gives off an air of independence and strength. Something that your outfit doesn't, even though your attitude disagrees with it." Roman bristled with aggression as he continued. "I'm not surprised you don't appreciate my fashion taste, seeing as you're just intent on copying whatever latest trend is starting before even having an appreciation for what starts those trends. No-one wants to date the copycat, firecracker, people want to date the individualist. The person who makes their own fashion and stand up for it. So maybe, just maybe, I thought I'd help you. Get you a bit more, acclimated, to what individualism truly is." Roman scoffed and threw the leather jacket at her. "For one, making an outfit that fits your personality is important. If you're gonna snap like a firecracker you might as well look the part. So punk, it fits, and it's coming back into fashion, because it's coming back into music. Now if you would apologize." Roman adjusted his hat while finishing his rant. "I might actually let you wear it."

"I'm.. what?" Coco stumbled over multiple noises of confusion with a bewildered look on her face before finally taking a breath to compose herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were actually trying to be kind in your own verbally abusive way. Either way, I'm not a copycat. I am the trendsetter for the chic and elegant. If you don't like what I find to be comfortable and not showy then you can promptly light a firework in your hand. But either way, your fashion doesn't suit what you do at all. Or rather, what it's presumed you do." Coco explained as she walked towards the cash register, "And for that matter, I don't need you buying me clothes anyways. I prefer my clothes to be legal and not eligible to be seized at a moment's notice." She finished talking as she handed the money over to the clerk at the desk.

"Why you... " Roman grumbled as the young woman walked out of the shop before turning back over to the little ice cream girl sitting in front of him, pouting. "What? Do you want this jacket?" Neo nodded excitedly as Roman slung it over his shoulder. He walked over to the clerk before stopping and smirking in her direction. "Can I help you?" The young man standing at the cash register asked, as Roman raised the cane he was holding, "Yeah, give me the money in the till. Oh and I'll be taking these clothes."


End file.
